


Imitation is the sincerest form of Infiltration

by Mere_dyth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel's Agent Carter
Genre: Gen, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere_dyth/pseuds/Mere_dyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly AU take on the history of HYDRA's infiltration of SHIELD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imitation is the sincerest form of Infiltration

No one knew when it had happened. And if Steve Rogers hadn’t been found and thawed and returned to life in a new century, it might never have been known.

At first they thought he was crazy, that it was some aberration resulting from his time on ice. But Steve knew better - because for Steve it was only weeks ago that he’d last seen her, kissed her, heard her voice as he prepared himself to die. Who looked into rheumy eyes, heard the sincerity trapped between her rational flashes and the grief stricken twists of dementia, and still knew

The deception had been perfect, the opportunity too good, the capacity provided over years to observe, train, and make the necessary alterations. The death of her partner, the distance that grew as Howard sank into his work and his guilt and his bottle, so many gaps in a life lived in ever deepening shadows and secrecy.

But looking back it became clear how HYDRA had gained the foothold it did within SHIELD, how those who had been seen as enemies were gradually integrated and given power, how the lines were crossed and the mission changed, and no one had realised the truth.

It had to have been somewhere between the late 50s and early 70s, but now it was possible they’d never know exactly. Never be sure.

Never find her and put her to rest.

No one would ever know exactly when it was that Peggy Carter was murdered, and the women she once knew as ‘Dottie’ hid her remains and put on her clothes, stepped into her shoes, and walked onwards into her life.


End file.
